Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 27
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Koume vs. Kotake Jeez, I've never done this so if I put it in the wrong place, sorry. And yeah, just o see what people would say. I'm not so sure. The similarities and differences are obvious. Xicera 01:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : : They're almost exactly the same. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess vs. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Two good Zelda games--Power courage wisdom and time 04:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : Jesus, not even...Jesus would think this is a good suggestion for a fight. It'll just end up with people insulting the game they didn't vote for, causing everyone to end up crying and feeling suicidal. So...just, no. --AuronKaizer( ) 04:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : Wow. I am in total and utter shock right now. Game vs. game is one of the worst possible things you could suggest. Like AuronKaizer said, a whole bunch of people are just going to needlessly insult the game they didn't vote for, and they'll all get into a huge argument. And even if that weren't the case, I would still oppose this because it's unoriginal and uninteresting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : didnt you see what everyone thought when i suggested this unoffiacly. game v game = alot of hositilty and negativity Oni Dark Link : would turn into a ridicuolus war.Dialask77 23:19, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Darkhammer vs. Aeralfos Battle of the evil lizard enemies. Darkhammer focuses on strength, while Aerolfos prefer speed. It is also a Land creature vs. Flying creature fight. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 15:20, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not sure what I think of this fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : :People would like the guy with the armor and the morning star...Dialask77 23:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Master Sword vs. Biggoron's Sword we all know the biggoron sword is better strength wise but the masters sword is the sword of evils baine! can the strongest swords in hyrule face off? Oni Dark Link : : Insanely one-sided. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : to who? Oni Dark Link : : The Master Sword. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : : dont see how. the biggron sword is better Oni Dark Link : : Yes, the Biggoron Sword is more powerful, but the Master Sword is classic, traditional, epic, etc. More people are going to vote for the Master Sword. Also, in the conventional sense (since you seem to treat this as though the only things that matter are the swords' practical uses), the Biggoron's Sword needs to be held in both hands, and therefore eliminates your shield, and it's not so significantly powerful that that's entirely worth it when fighting against powerful enemies like Stalfos. To be honest, actually, I think you're making a bigger deal of this than I think you need to. I opposed your vote and I said that I predicted it would be one-sided....you don't need to try convince me otherwise. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:23, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Stallord vs. Bongo Bongo The massive undead face off... Bek The Conqueror 19:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : I sort of like it, but there's a good chance it will be a one-sided fight in favor of Stallord. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know...there's just been way too many Stallord fights... --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Lord Bullbo vs. Ganon (Twilight Princess) Pig Fight!!! 'Metroidhunter32' : : Gee, I wonder who's going to win this one.... 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Wart vs. Deku Toad I know there's a "don't suggest something two weeks in a row" rule, but seeing as I kind of got cheated out of a tie-breaker last week, I figure that it's fair to at least get another chance. For those of you that didn't see this last week, the similarities are that they're both minibosses of water dungeons, they both have smaller minions that they send after you, and they both hang from the ceiling and hide until you look up at them. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : i liked it before and still do Oni Dark Link : : Lets see, a huge magical eyeball surrounded by goo creatures, and an ugly frog... I see where this one is going. Dialask77 23:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Jalhalla vs. Bongo Bongo Battle between the Lord of Poes and the Phantom Shadow Beast.Dark Ridley 23:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : I have a strong feeling that this is going to be a one-sided fight in favor of Bongo Bongo. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:06, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : :i agree. who honestly loikes jalhalla over bongo bongo Oni Dark Link Comments I know that there's a "don't suggest something two weeks in a row" rule, but seeing as I kind of got cheated out of a tie-breaker, would it be ok if I re-suggested Wart vs. Deku Toad? ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:04, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't it make sense if we made it the next fight? It was a tie, so...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 19:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I thought about that, but...that would kind of mess everything up. We already have 4 suggestions this week, and doing that would keep any of those suggestions from winning. The only thing I can think of that would work would be to re-suggest it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:40, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Well, we're kind of filling up on suggestions, so I'm just going to re-suggest it, and if anybody has a problem with it, they can put a comment here. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) In case you're wondering, stardude, I deleted your suggestion because it breaks the "don't suggest a fight that already won until a year after it was used" rule. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, either we're running out of suggestions or we're getting very picky. There's only one support vote on the entire page...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 00:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I'd say it's probably both. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:36, 26 January 2009 (UTC) There seem to be more fights being suggested than usual, could be that people didn't put as much thought as usual into their suggestions. Or maybe, as XYZ said, its both of the above reasons. Dialask77 00:49, 26 January 2009 (UTC) wait im the only one whos supported something this week. come on peopple. dont be picky. anyway thats going to change nextweek because i have a good battle planned Oni Dark Link No offense, but you sound rather arrogant when you say that we're definitely going to like your suggestion. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) thats the bad thing about typing. you can judge tone Oni Dark Link I'm not saying I think that's what you meant; I've seen enough of you to get a sense of when you don't intend something to sound rude. I'm just saying that that's what it sounds like and that was the first impression I got. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 17:24, 26 January 2009 (UTC)